tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime
History Back long before the war, during the times of the Golden age of Cybertron, Optimus was one of two leaders to watch over and protect Cybertron. The other being his once great friend, Megatron. But when Prime faced the reality that Megatron was corrupt with greed and his own power he immditely took action, managing to find Transformers who were against what his friend believed. Eventually the war consumed the planet, and in the struggle for the power over the Allspark, it was lost until an signal from Bumblebee brought Optimus and his team to Earth. During the course of two years after Megatron and the Decepticons were defeated in Mission City Optimus had sent out a message to any nearby Autobots allowing them, after working out a plan with the humans and president, to reside on Earth. Through this partnership NEST was made for humans and Autobots to work along side one another hunting down Decepticons all over the globe. But when the mission in Shanghai came with a warning - "The Fallen shall rise again.", Optimus became worried, asking help from Sam Witwicky though ultimately was resulting in his short time death by Megatron's Fusion cannon to his Spark. But when revived by the Matrix of Leadership he obtained the ability to combine with Jetfire and was able to defeat the Fallen once and for all, and to cause a major defeat to Megatron's forces. Optimus now works with NEST along wiht his team and the humans to keep hunting Decepticons that are iditoic enough to reveal themselves. Yet he still watchs and waits for the day Megatron finally puts out a full scale assault on the planet Earth and will sacrifice everything he has to stop it. Current Happenings Personality Optimus greatly beleives the right to freedom and peace is for all.. Peace to him is what power is, greed is the last thing that would ever be on this mech's mind and the last thing he'd ever consider. When it also comes to stopping Decepticons, if they do not give up nor surrender, he will not hesitate to show them what pain is really like. As much as this battled hardened leader has fought he does not lose his sense of justice and mercy, willing to give others a second chance no matter what they have done. HIs out look on life is to seek peace for all sentinel beings, to shed light on those who see nothing but darkenss and greed. Yet as he knows it may be impossible to accomplish, Optimus continues to have hope that one day, whatever time or place, his dream will be fulfilled and someone will keep fighting on until it is achieved. Though some see mercy, justice, and kindness as weaknesses, Optimus does not agree and has become widely known for this and for the fact his team and himself have been able to fight along side each other to maintain or fight for their peace from the war. Overall Optimus has a stong sense of justice, believeing it will be possible to win harmony once more among those who continuously fight. For whatever threat he faces, Optimus will approach it first as peaceful and any way to avoid force. But if it is required he can show another side of himself, the warrior that is hidden inside that comes out to stand up against those who try to extinguish the hope and faith of others, and their freedom. Quotes "One shall stand, one shall fall." "We cannot stand by and allow the Decepticons to destroy this beautiful planet." "Autobots, transform and roll out!" "Until the day, til all are one." "Fate rarely calls upon us in a moment of our chosing." Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) * Ultra Magnus-brother *Andrea Kinsley-Magnus-sister in law *Derrick Magnus-older nephew *Richard Magnus-younger nephew *Anya Magnus-only niece *Anterra-bonded spark mate Friends * Ironhide *Ratchet *Bumblebee *Jazz Neutrals * N/A Enemies * Megatron Strengths and Skills * natrual leader *calm and cool in a bad situation *agile and tall *Hypercoil musculature giving him unrelenting endurance and strength *a Spark that is the most powerful energy source known to Autobots after the Allspark and Matrix. Weaknesses and Flaws * Can be too trusting sometimes *will scrafice his own Spark for the other Autobots *is not invinciable even if he is a leader Weapons His hands can both transform into Proton Cannons and in his wrists are retractable Energon blades. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip None that he knows of. Extra Information Holoform Appearance and Name: Peter Cullen (his original and current voice actor) Optic Color: Blue Body Color: Red, Blue, and Silver Alternate Mode: Custom 379 Peterbuilt 18-wheeler tractor rig with red and blue flames. Distinguishing Features: Red and blue flames, retractable face mask, tall and proud bearing. Custom Title: Noble Leader Stats: Strength: 10 Intelligence: 10 Speed: 7 Endurance: 10 Rank: 10 Courage: 10 Firepower: 10 Skill: 9 Category:Canon Characters